Draco For Ever
by Picotti
Summary: Du début à la fin, Draco Malfoy fut face à Harry. Serpentard, présenté comme un adolescent hautain et antipathique, sang-pur et fier de l'être, il représente la figure du parfait futur Mangemort. Vraiment ?
1. A

**A comme ARMOIRE A DISPARAITRE**

La mission que lui avait donné Voldemort ne semblait pas si compliquée au premier abord : réparer l'armoire à disparaître qui se trouvait à Poudlard, faire entrer les Mangemorts dans l'école et assassiner Dumbledore. Mais Draco avait su dès le début que ce serait bien plus difficile qu'il n'y semblait.

La réparation de l'armoire lui prit des mois et des heures de travail. Quant à l'assassinat de Dumbledore, ce ne fut qu'au dernier moment que Draco dut s'avouer qu'il était incapable de le faire. Tout le temps que dura sa mission, il regretta de ne pas avoir eu d'autre choix.


	2. B

**B comme BELLATRIX**

Bellatrix Lestrange était la tante de Draco. Mais leurs liens s'arrêtaient là. Lorsqu'il était tout petit, il l'avait trouvée effrayante avec son rire hystérique et ses remarques toujours teintées de violence. Au fil du temps qui passait, il comprit que cette peur ne s'effacerait jamais et que sa tante resterait toujours pour lui une menace potentielle. Il tenta de masquer son jeu, de faire comme s'il n'avait à son égard aucune crainte ou hostilité. Mais Draco était persuadé que Bellatrix n'était pas dupe et qu'il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait compris son jeu, qu'un jour, elle le lui ferait payer.


	3. C

**C comme CRABBE**

Vincent Crabbe n'était pas le style d'ami que Drago avait rêvé de se faire à Poudlard. Lorsque le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Serpentard, il n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi bête pouvait-il atterrir dans une maison qui demandait autant de compétences ?

Mais Drago finit par se dire que ce n'était pas si gênant. Le jour où il se rendit compte que Crabbe ferait un merveilleux garde du corps et surtout qu'il obéirait sans poser de questions, il vit là une merveilleuse opportunité. Il lui fit croire qu'il était son ami pour mieux se servir de lui.


	4. D

**D comme DUEL**

Les leçons de duel du professeur Lockhart étaient, de l'avis de Draco, une plaisanterie sans intérêt. Mais lorsque le professeur Rogue décida de le placer face à face avec Potter, les évènements prirent une toute autre tournure.

Jamais Draco n'avait envisagé que son adversaire puisse le battre et, d'ailleurs, ça n'arriva pas. Il s'amusa à lui lancer toutes sortes de maléfices, tricha sur les règles du duel et la joua à la déloyale. Mais lorsqu'il fit apparaître le serpent, alors il ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire en voyant, l'espace d'un instant, la peur traverser le regard du Gryffondor.


	5. E

**E comme ELFE DE MAISON**

Dobby servait la maison Malfoy depuis toujours. En tout cas, d'aussi loin que remontaient les souvenirs de Draco, Dobby avait toujours été là. C'était toujours lui qui lui donnait à goûter lorsqu'il terminait ses leçons, quand il n'était qu'un enfant, c'était lui également qui s'occupait de la vaisselle, de la cuisine, du ménage et de la lessive. Et Draco l'avait toujours considéré tel qu'il était à ses yeux : un servant, une créature non humaine à qui il n'adressait la parole que pour donner des ordres. Le jour où il partit cependant, son absence causa un manque dans la famille.


	6. F

**F comme FILS**

Lucius Malfoy lui avait toujours dit qu'il n'était qu'un fils médiocre. Durant toute son enfance, Draco en avait souffert, pensant à tort que son père n'avait aucun intérêt à son égard.

Les choses changèrent lorsqu'il devint lui-même père. A la naissance de Scorpius, il se jura de ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs mais au fil du temps qui passait il devint lui aussi quelqu'un de froid et de distant, rabrouant l'enfant plus qu'il ne le félicitait. Et pourtant, malgré son attitude désintéressée, Scorpius était pour Draco ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux au monde : son fils unique.


	7. G

**G comme GOYLE**

A l'image de Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle ne correspondait pas tout à fait à l'idée que Draco se faisait d'un ami. Mais à l'image de Vincent Crabbe, une fois de plus, il s'en servit comme d'un sbire, utilisant son manque d'intelligence et de réflexion pour en faire un acolyte fidèle le suivant aveuglément et ce dans toutes les situations.

Goyle fut bien plus serviable que Crabbe qui, quelques minutes avant de provoquer sa propre mort, se rebella contre l'autorité de Draco, lui crachant à la figure que lui et toute sa famille étaient finis. Goyle, lui, le suivit jusqu'au bout.


	8. H

**H comme HARRY POTTER**

La première fois qu'il le rencontra, chez Madame Guipure, Draco ne comprit pas qu'il avait le fameux Harry Potter en face de lui. Plus tard, lorsqu'il sut qui il était réellement, il lui tendit la main, lui proposant son amitié. A deux, ils pouvaient faire de grandes choses, Draco n'en doutait pas. Mais Potter s'était déjà tourné vers Weasley, préférant la traîtrise et la médiocrité à l'intelligence et à la valeur du sang.

Draco en fut terriblement vexé et ce refus marqua le début d'une haine qui allait durer de longues années. Harry Potter l'avait snobé, qu'il soit donc maudit.


	9. I

**I comme INQUISITION**

Ombrage n'était certainement pas le meilleur professeur qui soit. Mais elle avait de très bons contacts avec le ministère et Lucius suggéra à son fils d'intégrer ses proches. Aussi, Draco mit-il ses griefs de côté et joignit-il la brigade inquisitoriale. Il dut s'avouer cependant, que la fonction offrait bien des avantages et que lorsqu'il eut l'occasion, à plusieurs reprises, de montrer à Granger qu'il avait bien plus de pouvoir qu'elle, ce fut avec une certaine satisfaction personnelle.

Draco se servit de la brigade inquisitoriale comme d'un passe-droit lui permettant de faire, au sein de l'école, tout ce qui lui plaisait.


	10. J

**J comme JOURNAL DE TOM JEDUSOR**

Draco avait toujours su que ce carnet était le journal intime de Tom Jedusor. Lorsqu'il était petit, il avait essayé de s'en emparer pour le lire mais ses parents le lui avaient repris et l'avaient sévèrement puni.

Ce ne fut que bien des années plus tard qu'il comprit pourquoi, lorsque Ginny Weasley fut ensorcelée et qu'elle aboutit dans la Chambre des Secrets, manquant de peu d'y perdre la vie. Draco comprit alors que le journal lui avait été donné à dessein par son propre père et qu'un complot bien plus grand que ce qu'il n'avait imaginé s'était tramé dans l'école.


	11. K

**K comme KRUM**

Comme tous les adolescents de son âge, Draco vouait une certaine passion pour le Quidditch. Evidemment, il le faisait avec classe, soutenant son équipe préférée dans les règles de la bienséance et ne se montrant jamais trop enthousiaste. Le jour de la finale de la coupe du monde, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer Viktor Krum.

Plus tard, lorsque celui-ci fit son apparition à Poudlard pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Draco s'empressa de lui proposer son amitié et il parada auprès du célèbre joueur qui, à son grand dam, n'avait d'yeux que pour Granger qui ne le méritait clairement pas.


	12. L

**L comme LORD VOLDEMORT**

Draco avait toujours été élevé dans l'idéologie Mangemort, répétant jour après jour que Lord Voldemort était un grand sorcier et que lui seul avait le pouvoir de donner au sang la valeur qui lui était due. Bercé dans les principes et les préceptes de la magie noire, Draco fut peu à peu forgé pour devenir le parfait Mangemort.

Au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres cependant, ce ne fut pas de la joie qui s'empara de lui mais de la peur car les choses tournèrent difficilement pour les Malfoy et que Draco fut puni pour une erreur qu'avait commis son père.


	13. M

**M comme MALFOY**

Dans le monde de la magie, le nom de Malfoy fait référence à une vieille famille de sangs-purs, très à cheval sur les principes et sur les règles de la bienséance. On dit d'eux qu'ils vivent dans un gigantesque manoir à la taille de leur ego. Au ministère, tous savent que Lucius est influent et qu'il obtient toujours ce qu'il désire. Il ne se montre pourtant jamais violent ni menaçant mais il sait choisir ses mots et faire mouche à tous les coups.

A Poudlard, Draco a beaucoup d'amis mais il devine que la plupart attendent quelque chose de lui.


	14. N

**N comme NIMBUS 2001**

La jalousie est le plus grand défaut de Draco. A la fin de la première année, il cria au scandale parce que Potter avait intégré l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison et que lui n'avait pas la possibilité de jouer.

Lucius se servit de son influence pour « réparer la méprise » et, dès la rentrée, il offrit à l'équipe de Serpentard un magnifique lot de Nimbus 2001 flambants neuf, assurant ainsi à son fils une place en tant qu'attrapeur.

Draco dut cependant travailler très dur car, comme il s'en rendit compte plus tard, Potter était bien meilleur que lui.


	15. O

**O comme OLLIVANDER**

Aubépine et crin de licorne. Ce fut la baguette que le vieil Ollivander mit dans les mains du jeune Draco après une dizaine d'essais infructueux. Lorsqu'il vit la couleur noire et la forme sobre, Draco sut que cette baguette serait la sienne. Il l'empoigna, fit quelques gestes et sentit le bien-être l'envahir.

Plusieurs années plus tard, sa baguette aboutit entre les mains de Potter et au moment où il la perdit, Draco eut une pensée pour Ollivander. La baguette l'avait choisi, lui, et pas Potter et c'était lui le seul à pouvoir l'utiliser correctement. Il eut honte de l'avoir perdue.


	16. P

**P comme PREFET**

En cinquième année, eut lieu la nomination des préfets. En recevant sa liste de livres à acheter, Draco reçut également un badge argenté. Ce fut l'une des rares fois où il vit son père sourire de fierté. Pour lui, il n'était de toute façon pas envisageable que quelqu'un d'autre soit choisi. Blaise n'était pas assez intéressé, Théodore était trop indiscipliné et Crabbe et Goyle ne devaient même pas savoir ce qu'était un préfet.

Dans le Poudlard Express, il fut choqué d'apprendre que Ron Weasley avait lui aussi été nommé. A bien des égards, il eut préféré que ce soit Potter.


	17. Q

**Q comme QUIDDITCH**

Draco avait toujours pratiqué le Quidditch dans le parc du manoir. Il racontait bien des histoires, pour la plupart fausses, mais il disait vrai en clamant qu'il n'avait pas cinq ans qu'il volait déjà sur un balai.

Il joua au Quidditch à partir de sa deuxième année et y resta jusqu'à la sixième où il finit par cesser de jouer, ayant d'autres occupations un peu plus tournées vers l'idéologie des Mangemorts. Au cours de sa dernière année, le Quidditch lui manqua. La possibilité d'oublier un peu les tracas du quotidiens avait été un atout qui lui faisait maintenant cruellement défaut.


	18. R

**R comme ROGUE**

Dès le premier cours, Draco sut que le professeur Severus Rogue serait son professeur préféré. Il connaissait déjà ses parents, ayant lui aussi été Mangemort, et donnait l'impression de vouloir favoriser Draco. Durant cinq ans, il s'employa à lui montrer qu'il avait dans sa classe un statut un peu spécial et si tout le monde s'en rendit compte, personne ne sut réellement pourquoi.

Mais en sixième année, Draco rompit les liens, le repoussant lorsqu'il lui offrit son aide. Il ne voulait pas de lui, il voulait se débrouiller tout seul, gagner tout seul les honneurs que lui réservait Lord Voldemort.


	19. S

**S comme SERPENTARD**

Le professeur McGonagall n'avait même pas encore posé le Choixpeau sur sa tête que celui-ci hurla : « Serpentard ! » Et Draco fut soulagé. Il n'aurait pas aimé aller à Serdaigle où les élèves étaient trop plongés dans leurs études pour se rendre compte qu'il y avait une vie après le travail. A Gryffondor, il n'y avait, de l'avis de Draco, que des idiots qui fonçaient tête baissée sans jamais se servir de leur tête. Les Poufsouffle, il ne les avait même pas envisagés, étant tous des sang-de-bourbe ou des presque cracmols. Un Malfoy se devait d'aller à Serpentard.


	20. T

**T comme TROIS BALAIS**

Assassiner Albus Dumbledore n'était pas une tâche facile et Drcgo dut faire preuve de toute l'imagination dont il était capable pour y arriver. Au cours de l'hiver, il fomenta tout un plan pour l'avoir par surprise. Il fit l'acquisition d'un magnifique pendentif reconnu pour avoir des propriétés curatrices. Il y dépensa toutes ses économies. Il lui fallut ensuite bien des semaines de travail pour l'ensorceler à sa guise.

Lorsque le cadeau fut prêt, il se rendit aux Trois Balais où il espéra trouver quelqu'un pour achever sa mission. Son inconsciente victime, il la trouva en la personne de Katie Bell.


	21. U

**U comme UNITE FAMILIALE**

Il fallut bien des années à Draco pour comprendre que sa famille était bien plus unie qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Il avait toujours trouvé que son père était froid et distant mais lorsque Voldemort lui donna pour mission d'assassiner Dumbledore, il vit dans son regard toute son inquiétude pour lui. De même, il avait toujours cru que sa mère le chouchoutait un peu trop, voyant en lui un petit enfant fragile plus qu'un digne descendant des Malfoy. Mais elle se battit bec et ongles pour lui.

Les sentiments restaient entre eux, les afficher eut été un manquement à la bienséance.


	22. V

**V comme VIF D'OR**

Cette petite balle ronde munie d'une paire de délicates ailes faisait tourner Draco en sombral. Il s'entraîna d'arrache pied pour atteindre la vivacité de Potter et pesta bien des heures durant sur le fait que ce dernier avait beau porter des lunettes épaisses comme des multiplettes, il n'en arrivait pas moins à repérer le vif d'or avant lui, à tous les coups. Draco en était terriblement vexé.

Il vola donc l'une des balles dans les vestiaires de Quidditch afin de mieux s'entraîner, seul et loin des regards indiscrets, loin des questions ou autres remarques humiliantes. Jamais il ne s'avouerait vaincu.


	23. W

**W comme WEASLEY**

Les Malfoy et les Weasley ne s'étaient jamais entendus. Draco avait toujours entendu dire qu'ils étaient des traîtres à leur sang, de ridicules pro-moldus qui devaient rêver secrètement de vivre sans utiliser la magie. Ce qui était évidemment risible et passible de toutes les moqueries possibles.

Les Weasley n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent, contrairement aux Malfoy, ce qui était un autre mauvais point pour eux. Qui plus est, ils avaient beaucoup d'enfants qu'ils devaient certainement peiner à nourrir. Draco les trouvait tous ridicules et se plaisait beaucoup à se moquer d'eux. Lorsque Potter devint leur ami, il n'en fut pas étonné.


	24. X

**X comme XENOPHOBIE**

De l'avis de Draco, les sorciers se divisaient en deux grandes catégories : ceux qui aimaient les moldus et ceux qui préféraient se tenir à l'écart. Les Malfoy faisaient évidemment partie de la deuxième catégorie. Cette xénophobie à l'encontre de ce qui n'était pas magique avait bercé toute l'enfance de Draco. Sa tante Bellatrix lui avait toujours dit, et ce d'une manière un peu brutale, que les moldus et autres nés-moldus n'étaient pas mieux que des bêtes, que même un hibou avait plus d'intérêt et que jamais il ne devait s'avilir à les fréquenter : il valait bien mieux qu'eux.


	25. Y

****_Comme vous pouvez aisément le deviner, demain ce sera le dernier drabble de la série. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, il y a d'autres recueils en réserve._

* * *

**Y comme YAXLEY**

Yaxley était l'un des Mangemorts que les Malfoy avaient toujours fréquenté. Après la première disparition de Voldemort, il avait été envoyé à Azkaban. Il n'en sortit que quelques années plus tard et parvint à gagner une place importante au sein du ministère. C'était un ami intime de Lucius et Draco l'avait longtemps appelé « oncle Yaxley ». C'était quelqu'un pour qui il avait une certaine affection. Enfant, il lui amenait toujours un petit quelque chose lorsqu'il venait leur rendre visite au manoir. Et quand il entra au ministère, il proposa immédiatement à Lucius de garder une bonne place pour Draco.


	26. Z

**Z comme ZABINI**

S'il y avait une personne que Draco considérait comme un véritable ami, c'était Blaise Zabini. Son côté désintéressé des choses, sa capacité à dire qu'il se fichait pas mal des relations sorciers – moldus tant qu'il pouvait, lui, pratiquer la magie et sa manière de dire que le ministère pouvait bien s'effondrer, il n'en n'avait rien à faire, séduit presque immédiatement Draco. Tous deux s'entendaient à merveille bien que leurs idées parfois différentes leur valut de bons coups de gueule. Zabini fut la base fixe qui permit à Draco de prendre du recul et de ne pas basculer complètement et définitivement.


End file.
